taking matters into your own hands
by mysteryheart
Summary: Harry doesn't feel like going another year being ridiculed and sneered at. with only Hermione believing him he does the only thing he can think of to clear his name. however, has Hogwarts turned their back on him one to many times?
1. Clearing of names

Harry Potter was not having a good day. for one his name had come out of the Goblet, for another no one believed him. well except for Hermione. she believed him because she had common sense

hell not even his so called 'best mate' believed he didn't put his name in. and he had no way of proving it. or did he? Harry sat up in his bed quickly as he ran his idea through his head. There was just one problem with it

the Bastard he needed would rather consume basalisk venom before helping him willingly. That thought gave him a very Slytherin Idea, Harry knew from his trip down into the chamber with Hermione from the end of last year that the carcass was still perfectly presserved

and so with a plan in mind Harry snatched his invisability cloak up and slipped out of Gryffindor tower and made his way down to the dungeons. when he arrived at Snape's quarters he removed his cloak and knocked

After a moment Snape opened the door, as soon as his eyes landed on Harry his eyes narrowed. "Mr Potter Fifty-" Here he was cut off. "How would you like to get perfectly presserved rare potions ingredients?" Harry asked. Snape blinked and eyed Harry suspiciously. "What ingredients?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "Basalisk Venom, and anything else on the carcas you can use. im offering you the basalisk I killed in second year. its perfectly presserved down in the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said kindly

Snape still looked suspicious. "And what pray tell do you want in return for giving me of all people the carcas?" He asked smoothly. Harry's smirk grew. trust a Slytherin to recognise a Slytherin tactic.

"Its simple. I want you to administer to me Veritaserum infront of the entire Great Hall tomorrow to prove I didn't enter my name into the Goblet, nor did I have someone else enter my name into the Goblet, think of five or so questions that would prove without a doubt that im innocent" Harry said simply.

Snape raised his eyebrow slightly. "and whats to stop them from thinking that the Veritaserum is a fake?" Snape asked simply. Harry took a deep breath sometimes he hated his ideas. "Two things. one we hate eachother and if anything you would make sure the serum was extra strength, and as for another i'll allow you to ask one question.

anything you can think of that you know I wouldnt want to answer and ask it" Harry said determined. Snape nodded. "very well. Mr Potter I will see you Tomorrow then, I shall inspect the Basalisk carcas after your little announcement. out of curiosity how big is it?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged. " taller than Madam maxine by at least three feet. about as wide as two house tables put together and about 70ft long" Harry mused

Snape blinked. "My Potter if you are correct that carcas alone is worth well over Ten Million Galleons, and that isnt even including the bones and organs." Snape said incredulously. Harry nodded. "I know, I figured it would cost about that much to get you to play fair" He quipped before he walked off towards the tower

Snape shook his head muttering about insolent brats as he closed his door to brew the truth serum.

**_~scene~_**

The next Morning Harry stood up at the front of the hall with Snape standing next to him looking extremely annoyed. as soon as everyone was seated Snape cleared his throat catching everyone's attention

The headmaster looked on extremely confused as did the rest of the staff. then Harry spoke. "It seems that no matter how many times I tell you lot that I didnt put my name in the Goblet only one of you believe me. not my own house who is supposed to be my family, not my supposed best friend...not even Ravenclaw who's house is supposed to be one of _intelligence. _

only Hermione Granger had the common sense to realize that a 14 year old boy couldnt have out witted a powerful magical artifact. and so to cure you of your stupidity once and for all i've asked Professor Snape to question me under Veritaserum to prove that I am telling the truth because quite frankly i'd rather not have a repeat of _second__ year_ thank you very much." Harry said lacing his last sentence with as much venom as possible.

many of the students flinched and Harry noted that a few students were explaining second year in whistpers to the visiting schools. Snape cleared his throat again making everyone jump slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair that had been conjured. "Now to ensure that The serum is working in addition to. the normal questions i've given Snape permission to ask me any question he thinks I wouldn't want to answer." Harry said calmly

at this revalation 3/4th of the hall looked aghast at the thought. meanwhile the Slytherins broke out into shit eating grins. Snape rolled his eyes as he administered the serum. as soon as Harry's eyes turned glassy the questions began

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?"

"14"

"what is your eye color?"

"green"

"why is your biggest fear dementors?"

at this question Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and even Ron looked a bit pale. Harry had only ever told them why he was affected so much by them.

"When I get near a Dementor I relive my mothers death, I hear her screaming and begging for my life. pleading with Voldemort to kill her instead of me then Voldemort laughing before he kills her."

The entire Hall sat in horrified silence at the confession. suddenly fainting from a Dementor approaching seemed like a very reasonable response to those who had thought him weak for it before. even the Slytherins had blanced at the revalation. Draco Malfoy looked particularly sickly as

he realized he had basically made fun of someone for reliving their parents death. of course he was a Git but not even he would do that. there were some lines you just didnt cross. once Snape regained his bearings he cleared his throat

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?"

"No"

"Did you have anyone else put your name in the Goblet of fire?"

"No"

"Did you have a house elf or any other Creature put your name in the Goblet of fire?"

"No"

"Do you know who put your name in the Goblet?"

"No"

"Did you ever express any intrest in competeing in the Tournament?"

"No, I was Happy that for once I could just have a normal year without anything happening to me"

Once again flinches and looks of guilt became prominent on the majority of the hall. Meanwhile Hermione Granger calmly sat and enjoyed shooting a particularly dissapointed look at her head of house as if she were saying that as the head of Griffindor she should have thought of this

* * *

**K sooo this was with some unfinished short stories I was writing, I'll publish this as a one shot but if you want me to continue it keave a review saying so. that's all for now, blessed be**


	2. Chamber visits and Aclove kisses

**Wow, okay. I didn't expect you all to like this one so much, makes me consider cleaning up all the unfinished fanfictions I started and publishing a few of them, depending on which ones I'll actually work on. just so you know I read all of your comments and I really appreciate you guys taking a moment to leave reviews. its readers like you guys that make me want to put out my work, so thank you. its easy to look at numbers and see how many people follow and favorite my stories, but I really do love hearing your thoughts on a chapter. anyway here is chapter 2. Let me know if you like it.**

Edit: **S,ATs**** start tomorrow so I'm uploading early so I can get some last minute studying done and not have to worry about putting these out on time **

* * *

as the stunned, slightly ashamed silence continued Snape Administered the antidote to the Veritaserum and Harry stood, he avoided the students gazes as he thanked the professor.

" we can go down to the chamber now if you want." Harry offered. Snape nodded and summoned a sack fulll of jars and such that he had placed on his chair. Harry was willing to bet all the gold in Gringotts that it had an expansion charm on the inside.

McGonagall snapped out of her shock at Harry's words. "Mr Potter, Surely you don't mean the Chamber of Secrets." She said incredulously.

Harry fixed her with a cold stare. " Yes I do, I offered Professor Snape the Basalisk carcass for brewing the veritaserum for me, I've no use for it and its better off going to someone who can actually make use of it" Harry stated coldly.

McGonagall sputtered. "Mr Potter, that carcass would be worth millions! it should go to the school!" She demanded.

Harry was about to inform her exactly where she could shove her demands, when the headmaster spoke up. "actually Minerva, per the conquest act of 1546 any and all beasts making a Nuisance of themselves are the property of the person or persons who slays them, Mr Potter is well within his rights to hand over the carcas to Severus." He said in a placating tone with that everpresent twinkle in his eyes.

Severus smirked smugly as Harry smiled slightly. McGonagall huffed and sat down.

just then a group of upper year Ravenclaws and Slytherins approached the pair. the group consisted of Cho Chang, Roger Davis, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy A Ravenclaw boy that Harry had never seen before, Pansy Parkinson and Trevor Parkinson.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the group, wondering why exactly they were there. Daphne bit her lip nervously before she took a steading breath, squared her shoulders, and pushed Cho forward to explain.

Harry barley withheld his snort at the display. Cho glared at Daphne before turning back to Harry and Professor Snape both of whom were staring at her, waiting for her to speak so they could get on with their lives.

she cleared her throat. " um, we were wondering,-if it wouldn't be too much trouble that is- if maybe you could, um-" Here she was cut off by an inpatient groan. " oh for Salazar's sake! we were wondering if you would take us with you so we can see the chamber of secrets." Draco blurted out.

the two men blinked. " that is entirely up to Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." Snape drawled, Of course he understood why they were asking, the Slytherins wanted to see their house founders chamber. and the Ravenclaws probably thought it would be a wonderful learning experience.

Harry smirked as he saw 9 hopeful pairs of eyes turn to him. his first instinct was to tell them to shove it. but after a moment's thought he realized this could be useful, let a group of students see what he had to do to keep their ungrateful asses safe. he also knew Dumbledore didn't think Voldemort was gone. meaning Harry could be looking at a few potential followers... no names, _Draco_... and having them see that he slayed a monster that huge could make them unwilling to go against him in the future.

after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments Harry turned his gaze from the anxiously waiting group to the Gryffindor table. " Hermione, you choose. you can make a decision without being biased." Harry called.

Hermione flushed happily as Harry asked her to make an important decision, ever the scholar she gave the answer she would've wanted to hear, had it been her asking. " I think, so long as they don't disturb Professor Snape as he's harvesting the carcass, that you should let them. with that being said, I don't want you going down there without me, who knows what sort of trouble you'll get into." She said, adding the last part teasingly.

Harry grinned and looked back at the group of students who were now smiling excitedly. " welp, you heard her. follow me. " H said cheerily as he began walking towards the great Hall doors. stoping briefly at the Gryffindor table to wrap his arm around Hermione's waist as she stood to walk by his side.

**_~Scene~_**

After the brief jaunt down to the chamber, Harry was beginning to regret his choice. everything went fine down in the chamber but now the entire group was looking at him like he was Merlin reincarnated, Including Snape! Circe, if he thought he was famous before... he shuddered to think what would happen when this lot soread what they had learned around school.

while Harry was silently cursing his fame Hermione eye'd the girls in the group suspiciously. theyvwere awe'd that much was clear, but she had no desire to see even more girls... and one guy if Trevor Parkinson's looks were anything to go by... join the I-love-Harry-Potter fanclub

it was most certainly_ not _because she had a Gigantic crush on her best friend. it was because she knew he hated his fane, yep... Hermione Granger was most Certainly not jealous, but if Davis didn't stop making cow eyes at her Harry then she would turn her into potion ingredients.

Harry looked down at Hermione only to see her drilling holes into Tracy Davis with her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her but she hardly noticed as Harry said their goodbyes before Plulling her along the corridor and into an empty aclove

" 'Mione, why were you looking at Tracey Davis like you were measuring her for a coffin?" He said smiling slightly.

Hermione glared at Harry. "I was not! I was mearly annoyed on your behalf! the last thing you need is another fangirl following you around like a lost puppy " Hermione hissed.

Harry huffed a slight laugh and then pulled Hermione into a hug. " Your cute when you're jealous." He commented lightly. Hermione blushed at him calling her cute. Then reared back in indignation. "I am not-" "Be my girlfriend." Harry said cutting her off. Hermione was momentarily struck dumb. "What?" She breathed, shocked.

Harry made an amused huff as he pulled back, smiling as he gently gripped her chin and tilted her head up slightly so she was looking at him. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, as he blushed slightly.

Hermione gulped, Holy cow, those eyes should be illegal! "Yes." She said simply. Harry beamed as if he had just won the lottery and before anyone could blink he Pressed Hermione into a wall and kissed deeply. Hermione gasped and Harry took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth

Hermione could hardly believe it. she was kissing her best friend- now boyfriend. in a hidden aclove, breaking about a Dozen school rules that she really couldn't care less about at the moment as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and impossibly tried to bring him closer as their tongues battled. at that moment the exact same thought ran through both their heads,

the day could not get any better.

* * *

**Welp there you have it. I might have to bring the rating up to M, I haven't decided, I hope you like this chapter, next chapter includes Ron and Ginny bashing ahead, Blessed be!**


	3. library confrontation

after that rather intense snogging session Hermione and Harry both pulled away from each other with extreme reluctancy, they did have to get back by curfew.

with a goofy smile plastered across his face Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. "Pixies." Harry said to the portrait of the fat lady, . The portrait swung forward and the couple stepped in, Harry smiled at Hermione and pecked her on the cheek. "Wait here, I'll be right back, love. I've got to get something from my trunk. then I'm yours for the evening, we can do whatever you like!" Harry said smiling as he ignored the stares from their fellow housemates.

Hermione's eyes took on a mischievous glint for a moment before she hid it with a heayed look. "really? _anything? _even... _study." _she said, dragging out the last word as if it were a nefarious proposition. Seamus Finnigen snorted loudly. this proved to be the undoing of most of the common room as they all sniggered at Harry's shocked expression. Harry smirked after a moment of composing himself, "yes we'll be studying the _Kama Sutra_ maybe even do a thorough practical review of the material." Harry quipped before he wisely ran up the boys dormitory stairs.

Hermione's eyes widened comically as Kate Bell nearly spit out her drink. thankfully no one else seemed to understand the reference. Hermione glared at the door to the boys dormitory doorway

oh, she would make him regret that.

**_~Scene~_**

Harry did not regret his comments, but for his Love's sake he stared at the stack of books she had plopped onto their table as if they might bite him.

at that moment Fleur Delacour walked up to their table, holding her head high. "'arry Potter?" She asked. Harry looked up at his fellow champion and blinked as Hermione scooted a bit closer to her boyfriend. "yes?" he asked. Fleur took a deep breath. "I would like to say that I am sorry for calling you a leetle boy, I was 'ow you say, furious at the outcome and took eet out on you, mes excuses if I offended you in any way, I know now you are innocent and Will ensure dat anyone from Beauxbatons caught wearing ze disgraceful badges be punished severly." She promised

Harry blinked. "thanks Fleur, but what do you mean badges?" he asked. The French champion blinked. "Quoi? you do not know? some Slytherin boy with zark 'air and, how you say, pimples, 'as been selling them. they say, support Cedric, Fleur and Victor, ze real champions, then they flash to zay, Potter is weak." you've not 'eard of zem?" she asked. the other two shook their heads. "the Slytherin's are mostly vile to us so this doesn't surprise me, at least it's not worse, on multiple occasions I've had to sidestep Millicent bulstrode and Alexandria Platt as they try tripping me while I'm on the stairs. once they tried to push me down the flight up to the sixth floor while it was rotating.

"ces cochons! ils devraient être expulsés!" Fleur shouted. Harry blinked in confusion. Hermione sighed. "she said they should have been expelled." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded.


	4. I'm really sorry!

I'm really sorry this isn't an update, real life is kicking my ass right now and I can't keep up with all my stories currently, I am not putting anything on hiatus though, I'm hoping to get the problem fixed soon, for those of you who might like to know what's going on here it is.

I have astigmatism in both my eyes now that's bad enough but in addition to that the veins in my eyes are swollen. now this wouldn't have impacted my writing much if I had my glasses, which I don't. my glasses broke and with everything going on the place where I get my glasses has closed until everything with the virus has cleared up. looking at the screen sometimes hurts my eyes, usually I try to ignore it but lately it's been getting worse and I can only put the brightness on my phone down so much.

so when my eyes aren't bothering me I chose to work on the stories that are easiest to write in case my eyes start acting up I would have something written instead of having stared at my phone creating senarios in my head until I found one that I like. ( that is literally how I come up with most all of my idea's.)

so yeah, that's all for now and sorry again, I'll try to get an update out soon.


	5. First task

The day of the first task dawns bright and early, though Harry hardly notices, he was much too busy worrying about the first task, Dragons. There was no way in hades he was going to try and out fly a raging nesting mother dragon as moody had suggested. He just hoped Hermione's idea worked.

The moments leading up to the task went by in a blur. Harry vaguely remembered himself drawing the Hungarian horntail, he tried to concentrate on the commentary when the other competitors went up, but even that faded in and out as he stressed over his strategy.

This was going to end one of two ways, either he was going to go out there and pull off what the twins would see as the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen, or he was going to make a fool of himself and get burnt to a crisp.

It felt like no time at all when his name was announced. Harry took a deep breath and walked into the arena with most of the school cheering him on, the Hufflepuffs were politely clapping, though he didn't mind, he understood their Desire for Diggory to win.

The Slytherins boo'd, well most of them did, the ones who had been to the chamber were sitting with rapt attention, eager to see if his tangle with the basilisk was a fluke.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's, however, were going crazy in their support, now that they knew he wasn't a cheater they were willing to support him until the end.

Taking a deep breath Harry raised his wand to his throat and cast the spell he had been practicing for weeks. "Sonorus," he said clearly, The crowd quieted, eager to see what he would do, the Mother Dragon was eyeing him shrewdly, but as he hadn't moved she saw no reason to flame him.. Yet. Harry opened his mouth and began speaking.

"**_Hello_**." he hissed in Parseltongue. The crowd gasps, but Harry ignored them, the dragon's eyes snapped to his, and for a moment, Harry thought he was about to be torched. "**_You speak_**." she huffed. Harry sighed in relief.

"**_Yes, I do, but that's not important, one of the eggs in your nest, it is fake. It will harm your other eggs. Please, allow me to retrieve it. Your handlers know not of the dangers they have put your babies in._**" Harry bluffed. The dragons head whipped around towards her nest and she huffed in anger, how dare anyone try to harm her young with a false egg?

"**_Speaker, which one of these eggs is false? Is it truly a danger to my young?"_** she asks. "**_Yes, the false egg is the shiny golden one, allow me to retrieve it. Watch me if you wish, I swear I will touch no egg of your's_**." Harry swore. The dragon huffed. Contemplating her options, finally, she moved to the side, giving Harry a clear path to her nest.

**_"Be quick speaker, grab the false egg that is a danger to my young and begone, do not touch any of mine, or I will roast you. Also, tell my handlers I wish for goats, cows are too chewy_**," she said, huffing in annoyance.

Harry grinned, ran up to the nest, grabbed the golden egg, and began walking out of the arena, much to the shock of the audience. With a smirk, he turned towards the Dragon handlers and made use of the sonorous charm once more before he removed it. "Oi! Charlie, the mother Dragon told me to tell you that she prefers goats, cows are too chewy!" he quipped.

Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world he waved to the dragon and headed off to the medical tent. A quick glance at his watch let him know that his entire stunt had taken all of five minutes. With a self-satisfied grin, he checked in on the other champions before buggering off to find his girlfriend, the smartest witch he had ever come across.

* * *

**That's it. I never planned for this story to go past the first task, and honestly, i think this was a good conclusion. Let me know if you want a sequel with the second and third tasks. Anyway, that's all for now, blessed be!**


End file.
